


ghosts

by lkyjellyl



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, akira is a sad boy bc his boyfriend died, mostly hurt little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkyjellyl/pseuds/lkyjellyl
Summary: In the hull of Shido's ship Akira has to watch Akechi vanish behind a steel door. Unable to save him in time his powers fade and Akira turns against everyone around him. He couldn't save the person who had thought of him the most, what was the point in pretending to even care anymore?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISimpForAnimeBoys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISimpForAnimeBoys/gifts).



> i wrote something mostly sad.

A door of steel separates them. On one side a battle against a copy and shadows, on the other, a fight of whether or not the metal can hold out against the claws of rebellion clad in red. Gunshots echo through the hull of the ship and then there’s nothing but silence. The sound of crawls raking across steel stops as the heavy silence carries with it a cold fact.

“His signal is… gone.” The words from the tiny navigator are barely above a whisper as she confirms what everyone knows. The rest of her words fall on deaf ears as Akira stares at the red eye painted on the wall separating him from saving someone he actually cared for. Someone he might have even loved? There was nothing he could do now.

Goro Akechi was dead.

Akira sneers at the wall, his eyes turning red in the surge of power that rips through him before he raises a fist to punch the wall. Above him Arsene mimics his movement and with it puts a significant dent in the wall. Akira doesn’t stop. He continues to punch the wall again and again and again. He couldn’t safe Akechi but he can at least get his body out and grant him proper rest. He had to do something.

“-ekr. Joker!” Akira is stopped mid punch as a yellow gloved hand catches his arm. “You’re going to break your fist. There’s nothing we can do, dude. It’s over.” Akira turns his eyes to look at Ryuji. “He’s gone.” Ryuji said. 

That was right. Akira failed. What was the point of him? A small gasp escaped Akira’s mouth before his mask suddenly cracked down the center. A second later his white mask shattered completely and with it Arsene vanished in a scream of pain. The force of Arsene’s vanishing sent out a wave of phantom wind making everyone raise their hands to guard against it and look away. 

Once the wave passed everyone looked at Akira to find that he had returned to his school uniform. Akira looked at his bare hands, his knuckles bleeding from the force he had punched the wall, and found they were trembling. 

Did his will of rebellion die with Akechi?

________________________________

In the days following Akechi’s death and Akira’s subsequent loss of rebellion the Phantom Thieves had to start trying to make plans on what to do with Akira unable to fight. They came to Leblanc each day to check on Akira, but Akira refused to let them up or go down stairs. He wanted to be left in peace. He pushed everyone away, even Morgana. Little by little Akira could feel parts of himself slip away as he ignored messages from confidants or told them to fuck off. He could practically feel the turn of the cards each time he snapped at another person. 

It was the night they were meant to steal Shido’s treasure. Akira laid on his bed staring at the ceiling when he felt something climb onto his bed. Akira turned his head to the side to look down at Morgana sitting on the edge of his bed looking annoyed. “What?” 

“You’re not even trying.” Morgana said with a flick of his tail. “The others went to Shido’s palace. They’re going to try stopping him.” 

“I wish them the best.” Akira turned his eyes back to the ceiling.

“What happened to you?” Morgana asked. “What about Akechi’s death broke you this much?” 

“Fuck off.” Akira repeated. 

“I won’t. I stayed behind because someone needed to tell you what was happening.” Morgana made his way up Akira’s side to jump up onto his chest to sit. When Akira tried to shove him off Morgana sank his claws in as a warning so Akira stopped. “What broke you?” 

“All of you did.” Akira glared at Morgana. “You want to know so badly? It was all of you. Everyone needed something from me but no one cared what I needed, no one but Akechi. He sought me out to talk to me, he at least pretended to give a shit about me.” Akira shoved Morgana off successfully this time before turning away from him to face the wall. “Even when he was planning to kill me at least he still thought of me as important enough to spend time with. Then he… he goes and sacrifices himself to save us? Save me?” Akira curled up small on his bed. “Out of everyone he deserved my help the most but when he needed me I couldn’t help. So what’s the point of me?” Akira mumbled. 

“Akira…” Morgana said with pity in his voice. “Y-you never said--” 

“I don’t see why I have to always predict when people need me but no one can spare a moment to see if I need anything instead.” Akira snapped bitterly. “Just go away.”

“Akira… if you can’t manage to get yourself together then the others might die.” Morgana stood his paws up on Akira’s arm. “I know you’re upset but you can’t be so far gone that you don’t even worry about them.” 

“I can’t do anything to help them.” Akira muttered, shoving Morgana off. “Leave me alone.” 

“I didn’t take you to be this pathetic, Kurusu.” A familiar voice ripped through the awkward silence left from Akira’s dismissal. With a jump Akira twisted around on his bed to look across the room at a dead man. “I thought you were better than such sentimental bullshit.” 

“Akechi?” Akira whispered. He was scared that if he was too loud he was going to shatter the illusion. 

“How are you alive?!” Morgana shouted.

“I’m not so easy to kill. I only stopped by to look at you since I saw your _friends_ go into the palace without you. I wondered if you had died or something, but I see this was a waste of time.” Akechi turned to walk down the stairs. 

“W-wait!” Akira stumbled from his bed, slipping on the mattress to slam into the floor face first. He ignored the feeling of a broken nose to to run down the stairs after Akechi. “Where are you going?!” 

“I don’t see how it matters to you. Clearly you’ve given up on fighting Shido so it’s not safe in Tokyo. It’s time to leave.” Akechi said simply. 

“W-where will you go?” Akira asked as his voice shook. 

“Why care?” Akechi asked, looking over Akira before a smirk crossed his face. “What? Do you want to come with me?” 

“Yes.” Akira nodded looking desperate. 

“I see.” Akechi hummed. “If you don’t go to Shido’s palace to save your friends they’ll all die. Shido’s shadow isn’t so easily killed.” 

“I don’t care.” Akira shook his head. “Please.”

“Well, it’s nice to see your real face.” Akechi laughed. “Fine. Come with me then.” 

“Akira!” Morgana shouted. He’d gotten locked in the shop and needed to climb down from the roof to get close. “What are you doing?!” 

Akira looked up at Morgana with tired eyes before looking back at Akechi. “I’m going with you.” Akira said out loud. 

“I’ll wait here while you grab some things then.” Akechi leaned against a wall. 

“Akira don’t--!” Morgana shouted at him as he turned on his heel to run back inside and throw together a bag. He ignored Sojiro’s attempts to get his attention and instead threw on his jacket and shoes. Every second he took Akira began to worry that once he went back outside Akechi would be gone. However when he returned outside Akechi was still there waiting against the wall. 

“You didn’t leave…” Akira huffed. 

“You and I are dead men. Why not be ghosts together?” Akechi offered his hand to Akira. 

“Ghosts.” Akira repeated, reaching out to take Akechi’s hand. Where had Morgana gone? Whatever, Akira had what he needed here. Someone who actually understood him and that was all that mattered to him now.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my readers/someone in my discord was having a really bad time so i wrote a this to distract her. I HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER SABRINA. I'M SORRY IT'S NOT LONGER. maybe i'll use this premise another day for something. who knows.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lkyjellyl) || [discord server](https://discord.gg/B2gPpSv)( 18+ please be mindful of this! READ THE RULES. )


End file.
